Much to Young
by ChaosDragon013
Summary: Harry Potter, the amazing, wonderful boy-who-lived. At seventeen, can he give up? And why would he?


**Much to Young**  
  
By: ChaosDragon013  
Notes: Mentions of Shonen-ai (parings: Harry/Draco, Hermione/Ron, Harry/??), song-fic, mentions of blood and death  
Lyrics: 'Much to young (to feel this damn old)' by Garth Brooks  
Summary: Harry Potter, the amazing, wonderful boy-who-lived. At seventeen, can he give up? And why would he?  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or 'Much to young (to feel this damn old)'.  
Genre: Angst/Romance 

**_This ol' highway's getting longer  
Seems there ain't no end in sight_**  
  
Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, sighed. He was searching for the hiding place of Voldemort. He had been for days. It was the Christmas break of his 7th year, and Voldemort was apparently around Hogwarts...somewhere. So Harry was out looking, on Albus Dumbledore's own orders. Dumbledore...the one Harry had trusted could have possibly sent him to his death.  
  
There seemed to be no end to any of this. Harry had had enough of death, so much had he seen he would welcome it himself.  
  
**_To sleep would be best, but I just can't afford to rest  
I've got to ride in Denver tomorrow night_**  
  
He hadn't eaten or slept in days. He drank snow as he had nothing but his wand and robes. At least it would be over soon. Harry could scene his enemy close by. He prepared himself for what he had to do...  
  
if he was lucky, he would die.  
  
**_I called the house but no one answered  
For the last two weeks no one's been home_  
**  
_"Draco, why?"  
  
"Because...I just can't be with you. I spend every night worrying about you. And my father's disowned me! ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU DON'T EVEN CARE HARRY!" Harry stared at his lover...or ex-lover in disbelief. He loved Draco. Draco was his reason for living.  
  
"Draco...please, we can-"  
  
"Shut up Potter. It's over. You were a mistake."_  
  
**_I guess she's through with me, to tell the truth I just can't see  
What's kept the woman holding on this long_**  
  
_Harry looked at the two Gryffindors before him. Sure they hadn't been talking lately, but...  
  
"Harry, ever since we became...friends, you've just put us in danger! Do you expect us to just ignore that?!"  
  
Harry looked at Hermione slowly. He was tired of their loyalty towards him constantly changing. He didn't want to play hero, he didn't want to have to wonder if his friends believed him...  
  
"Harry, look mate, nothing personal, but we just can't be friends anymore. Sorry." Ron muttered as he turned away from Harry, who was staring at the floor. Ron and Hermione left the common room for the holidays, never looking behind them...  
  
they never say his tears._  
  
**_And the white line's getting longer and the saddle's getting cold  
I'm much too young to feel this damn old _**  
  
Voldemort stood before him. It was time for the last battle. Voldemort prepared himself for the attack Harry was sure to call...  
  
"just kill me..."  
  
That was not expected.  
  
"I've given up. Life has no meaning. So just kill me already." Harry threw his wand down and looked up in Voldemort's eyes. Voldemort was surprised, but this was the chance he had been waiting for. He took out his wand.  
  
"Avada Kedav-"  
  
Harry looked up as Voldemort stopped saying the curse that would end his life. He never could get what he wanted. Right now he just wanted to die, not have all the pain. But Harry's thoughts were cut short as a blast of magic coursed through the area, throwing him into the snow.  
  
**_All my cards are on the table with no ace left in the hole  
I'm much too young to feel this damn old  
_**  
Harry lifted his head and stared at the sight before him. There were two figures before him. One was Voldemort, while the other looked similar to him, thought a bit older, taller and slightly longer hair. Harry knew who it was. "T-Tom?" He managed to say, feeling weaker by the second. The figure nodded and grabbed Harry's wand. Harry smiled slightly. He always liked that wand. He had gone to Olivander's during the summer, as his other wand didn't seem right. His wand was one-of-a-kind. Made from a Candelabra Tree (they're poisonous), it's core was a feather of a black phenix and a fang from a spirit fox. Together, it made for a powerful wand.  
  
Powerful but deadly.  
  
But WHY was Tom fighting Voldemort?  
  
**_The competition's getting younger  
Tougher broncs, you know I can't recall_**  
  
Tom glared at Voldemort. Voldemort had always been able to overpower him in one way or another...but not now. He had had enough. Even when he got free of the diary (however short that was) Voldemort had been able to control him slightly. "Today you will loose."  
  
Voldemort laughed. He knew of the prophecy, that the final battle would be of him and Harry only. "Fool..." He smirked. "CRUCIO!" Tom dodged and started to slowly lead Voldemort away from Harry. He cared for Harry. He guessed it started when Harry destroyed the diary. Harry amazed him, and even though he had been trapped in Voldemort for almost five years after the diary had been destroyed, he was glad that at least he was out of a book.  
  
Now he could get revenge on Voldemort. Manipulate him. And protect Harry.  
  
" Accitus iubar manes." Tom murmured. Bright light surrounded them, and faces of Voldemort's victims could be seen.  
  
Harry looked and saw his mom and dad among them. He slowly go up and weakly made his way to the dueling Toms. Tom raised his wand. "ADSULTO!!" All the light raced towards Voldemort.  
  
Then Harry heard a scream.  
  
**_The worn out tape of Chris LeDoux, lonely women and bad booze  
Seem to be the only friends I've left at all_**  
  
As Voldemort vanished, killed by the souls of the victims HE had condemned, Tom smirked. Voldemort had been killed by himself. He turned to Harry, and saw many things in the wizard's eyes.  
  
Pain, betrayal, hopelessness, fatigue, and...beneath it all, hope. A speckle of hope. Tom went up to Harry and gently probed his mind, trying to find out why all those emotions were there. He saw the friends' betrayal, and also Draco's desertion. He smiled sadly. The 'golden boy' was far from golden. He was stained by betrayal, manipulation and death.  
  
**_And the white line's getting longer and the saddle's getting cold  
I'm much too young to feel this damn old_**  
  
Tom saw Harry smile faintly at him, then collapse. Tom caught the scrawny wizard and frowned. Poor Harry. At least he was asleep now. Tom slowly started back towards Hogwarts...there were some people he needed to kil-talk with. He chanted a warming spell underneath his breath to help Harry and kissed his forehead.  
  
**_All my cards are on the table with no ace left in the hole  
I'm much too young to feel this damn old_**  
  
"I'll be here Harry...I won't betray you."  
  
Tom smiled for the first time in over fifty years.  
  
"I love you."  
  
**_Lord, I'm much too young to feel this damn old_**

-----  
  
Chaos: Well? First HP fanfic. Hope it wasn't too bad. Wrote it to try and cure that annoying writer's block that tends to like me too much. Please review. Does anyone want a sequel?


End file.
